


The Other Winter Soldiers

by BananaWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Compliant with the movie but not afterwards, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shit this is gonna be messed up, Social Media, Some characters borrowed from other media, Winter Soldier Trial, more a plot bunny than anything else, this has been festering in my mind for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the long-awaited trial - possibly the trial of the century. The Winter Soldier trial.</p><p>And it's now time the world learns that there was more than one Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Winter Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [United States v. Barnes, 617 F. Supp. 2d 143 (D.D.C. 2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304905) by [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/pseuds/fallingvoices), [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> Okay, so, you are going to see some very familiar characters in here. Or not, depending on whether you've seen / read the stuff they come from. Anyway, this is more of a plot bunny than anything else, and I've been wanting to read it myself - but unfortunately, I cannot telepathically project my ideas into a better writer's head. So. Here I am. Let me know if you'd like to rewrite and/or adopt this, because you are definitely welcome to.
> 
> All characters from other media - if I say they mentioned characters from their worlds, unless they're related, then in my universe they were in a romantic relationship. Okay got all that?

It's forty minutes into the trial. Crowds are waiting outside watching the large screens in Times Square, Natasha is clenching Clint's hand so hard her knuckles are white, Bucky looks even more washed out than usual under the harsh courtroom lighting, Steve has his eyes trained on Bucky's face (and vice versa), Sam and Tony are leaning against each other looking equal parts faux-bored and horrified by the proceedings. Thor was sitting off to the side, watching everything with a faint confused expression and a deep look of hatred directed at the prosecutor.

The prosecutor (name: Clive Anthony - Natasha had looked him up beforehand and sworn that if Bucky didn't get off she'd personally make him pay) was pacing up and down in front of everyone, smugly flipping through the Winter Soldier Hydra files.

Natasha's shoulders suddenly stiffened, and a split-second later Clint's followed.

"What?" Tony hissed, noticing their sudden change in posture.

"He's found something," Natasha said, then squinted. "And it looks like he's not entirely sure what."

"'Other Assets resistant to treatment'?" Anthony read from the papers. The judge sat forward slightly, and Steve's spine straightened. Bucky's eyes flickered. "Other Assets? What other Assets?"

***

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

other assets??? what does that mean??? #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Benjamin** @bennyboy

@queen_charlotte HOLY SHIT I THINK HE MEANS THERE WERE OTHER WINTER SOLDIERS #WinterSoldierTrial #ohmyfuckinggod

 **thor's biceps** @fatladysings

black widow looks like she's thinkin bout the best ways 2 take the pros down without a murder charge #WinterSoldierTrial

***

"The other soldiers," Bucky said in an unnervingly quiet voice.

There was a brief, stunned pause, then a sudden commotion.

***

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

Possibilty of Other Soldiers: Latest Courtroom Updates #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Lola Babe** @candyflosslola

I'm in Times Square and I think there might b something close 2 a riot forming #WinterSoldierTrial

***

The judge finally managed to call order, and then said in a controlled calm, "other soldiers?"

"Photos," Anthony suddenly said, waving a sheath. A small disc flopped to the floor from between the paper. "And.....footage?"

***

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

Oh my god guys there r photos of the other soldiers #Caplookslikehesgonnabesick #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Lady Marge** @margaretiscool

Look at the vein throbbing in Falcon's forehead #thatsgoingtoburstatsomepoint #thatcantbehealthy #WinterSoldierTrial

***

"We have no further typed information on these......'other assets'," Anthony said, once the photos had been scanned into a computer and the disc inserted. "Would you mind, Soldier - "

Steve made a vague, indignant noise.

" - providing as much information as you can on these people when their photos are shown?"

"I don't think I have much choice," Bucky muttered, but nodded.

***

 **Benjamin** @bennyboy

I'm going to be sick, that first soldier is so young #WinterSoldierTrial

***

The first photo was pulled up ([x](http://www.videshimagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/twstiles.png)), and there was a brief gasp. The youth was obvious, as was the clinical-looking surface he was lying on.

"His code name was Little Red," Bucky said, eyeing the computer screen. "Sometimes they called him Nogitsune. His real name was something Polish, but he told us to call him Stiles. You know, before Hydra.......anyway. Good throwing arm. Kept talking about having to go back to his 'pack', so they started calling him Little Red - you know, like Little Red Riding Hood?" He cleared his throat. "Never stopped talking. Good kid. Smart as a whip. Had godawful nightmares, woke up every night screaming."

Natasha was bone white, her nails cutting into Clint's palm.

***

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

The Hunt Is On - The Identities Of The Soldiers Are Being Searched For #WinterSoldierTrial

***

The next photo was shown ([x](http://38.media.tumblr.com/f45f72b66cb84a11a2ff61ee8ea1045b/tumblr_navf4uYof41ti2yngo4_250.gif)) and there was another intake of breath. Another youth - except this time beaten bloody.

"Bellamy, his name was," Bucky said clearly, obviously putting on a mask of steel. "Code name was Fallen Angel. Liked big guns. Bit of a mother hen, but never admitted it. He used to repeat the names Clarke and Octavia to try and keep himself grounded. It sort of worked. A little."

***

 **Lola Babe** @candyflosslola

Are all the assets baby faced?? What the hell???? #WinterSoldierTrial

***

The next photo showed ([x](http://i500.listal.com/image/3040563/500full.jpg)) was slightly more reassuring, of a somewhat older man with a slightly pointed nose and attractive lips.

"Everyone called him Eames, although I'm not sure why," Bucky said. "His code name was Forger. English accent. I think he might have been a bit off-kilter even before Hydra tinkered with him. He made up a game, where he'd dislocate as many of his fingers as he could before the guards noticed and stopped him."

The nausea was almost palpable, but Bucky continued. "He used to talk about someone he called 'darling', a man named - Arthur, I think. He was multilingual. Good pickpocket. Excellent mimic. Was never sure if he was using his real voice or not. Dry sense of humour."

Anthony himself had started to look a little ill, but persevered.

***

 **Lady Marge** @margaretiscool

Okay I'm not tryna be insensitive but damn that Eames was hot #WinterSoldierTrial

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

@margaretiscool you're right, that was really insensitive, have some respect #WinterSoldierTrial

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

How Many Victims Were There? And Were They Victims? #WinterSoldierTrial

***

There was another sound at the next photo ([x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcq8yrO46y1qeeqito3_250.gif)).

"Peter," Bucky said, ignoring the unease. "Code name Spider. Absolute genius. Gymnast. Really flexible. Quiet. He mentioned a Wade once. We all liked Peter."

***

 **Benjamin** @bennyboy

I'm seriously going to vomit. Hydra did this to teenagers? #WinterSoldierTrial

***

There was an audible protest at the next one ([x](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/answers/1233000/1233248_1295380242926.15res_253_300.jpg)), with Natasha almost breaking Clint's fingers and Steve looking through his fingers.

"Alex, code name Rider. Orphan. Another English accent. Brilliant at everything - martial arts, languages, weapons, espionage, you name it. Lots of bullet scars. Never explained how he got them. Intense, amazing backchat. Good kid on the wrong road."

***

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

I cannot believe this. I cannot. How old is that kid, fourteen?? #horrifying #WinterSoldierTrial

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

Polish name, British accents - how many internationals did Hydra collect? #WinterSoldierTrial

***

There was a tense silence at the final picture ([x](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/23600000/Sucker-Punch-Cap-baby-doll-from-sucker-punch-23682061-720-480.jpg)).

"I think her name was Susannah-Emily," Bucky said, his quiet voice breaking it. "We called her by both. Her code name was, um, Babydoll." The obvious sexuality to the name made everyone shift uncomfortably. "Used a katana, liked a pistol every now and then. Another orphan, I think. Barely talked but was sweet when she did."

***

 **Benjamin** @bennyboy

What kind of sick name is Babydoll? #WinterSoldierTrial

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

@bennyboy I think we all know. #WinterSoldierTrial

***

"Did these other......assets.....go through similar tortures as you did?" the defending lawyer (Charles Xavier, Clint had personally reccomended him) asked in a controlled calm.

Bucky moved slightly, evening out his weight. "Well, different. But still torture."

"How different?" Anthony asked, causing Xavier to shoot a glare his way.

"Bellamy didn't like being left alone, so they used to put him in solitary confinement for days on end," Bucky said, and a hush fell over the courtroom once more. "They used to waterboard Alex, because he'd had it done to him in the past and was scared to death of it. Electroshock on Stiles and Eames. They used to pull out Peter's fingernails." Someone made a gagging noise at the back of the room. "And I think you can guess what they did to Susannah-Emily. We all tried to protect her as best we could, but they had some really fucking powerful tasers."

***

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

fuck I'm shaking

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

my mom just walked in and asked me why I'm crying #Icalleditohgod #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Lola Babe** @candyflosslola

U will not believe the silence that just fell over TS when BB said that. #holyshit #WinterSoldierTrial

 **The New York Times** @nytimes

Hydra can now apparently add rape to list of offences - [www.triallivestream.com/wintersoldier](http://www.triallivestream.com/wintersoldier) #WinterSoldierTrial

***

"Play the footage," the judge said, when it became obvious that Bucky was done talking.

There was a moment of blurriness, before the camera settled on a large, mouldy-walled room with what looked like a chair straight out of Saw in the middle of it. There was a brief silence, before a sudden bang and loud, heavy footsteps.

A line of seven people in black, silver and red uniforms were marched into the room and lined up against the wall, men dressed in thick black clothes pointing thick tasers crackling with electricity at them. After a second of more blur, the faces were picked out - every single asset, from Susannah-Emily on the far right to Bucky just left of the middle and Stiles on the other end, was pressed up against the wall.

There was a burst of audio static, and then a man, recognizably Pierce in his smooth grey suit, paced into view.

"Mission," he said, voice jolting by the recording, "failure."

Bellamy visibly swallowed.

"Mission," Pierce repeated, " _failure._ "

Stiles opened his mouth, but before he could speak, there was a sharp cracking sound, the watching coutroom jumped, and Pierce was holding his hand as if just to smack Stiles across the face disgusted him. Stiles's head had whipped down and slightly to the side, a splat of red appearing on his cheek.

"Do not talk," Pierce growled, "unless I tell you to talk."

Stiles visibly gritted his teeth.

"Mission failure," Pierce continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Failure. You know what that word means? Hmm?"

Nobody dared say anything.

"Failure," Pierce mused, "it means lack of success. All I care about right now is success, gentlemen. And," he said, eyes focusing on Susannah-Emily, "lady."

Natasha's nails were now drawing blood.

"All down to you, Babydoll," Pierce said, his voice now slimy. "I told you this mission was down to you. It was a chance to prove yourself. That's what I said, didn't I?"

Silence, and Susannah-Emily trembling.

"Didn't I?" Pierce thundered, and raised a hand.

Eames suddenly moved, so fast that nobody saw it, and then there was Pierce holding Eames by the hair against the wall. "Talking is bad enough," Pierce said, "but how dare you touch me, Forger. How dare you."

He pulled his fist back, dragging Eames' head along with it, and then hit Eames' skull against the wall, hard. In the courtroom, Bucky flinched, as if the memories were all coming back.

"Babydoll," Pierce said, after thumping Eames' head a few more times before dropping the now bleeding soldier, "what did I say was the consequence of failure?"

Susannah-Emily said, after a few moments of gathering herself, "consequences are known to us all, sir." Her voice shook slightly, as if she was repeating a feared mantra.

Pierce nodded to himself. "Known to us all within Hydra, yes." He jerked his head at the guards. "You know what to do."

Bucky, Bellamy, Peter and Stiles (Eames was still partially out of action) went for Pierce all at once, bellowing, " _don't touch her!_ " Alex immediately tried to shield Susannah-Emily with his own body.

There was the fizzing of tasers, and the footage ended.

***

 **queen charlie** @queen_charlotte

That was even worse than I imagined oh god #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Benjamin** @bennyboy

This people have done nothing, they are victims in all of this #WinterSoldierTrial

 **Lola Babe** @candyflosslola

Can't believe this, seems like TS can't either - there's a mom standing next to me calling for Pierce's head #WinterSoldierTrial

***

The reactions in the courtroom were intense. One juror stood up and yelled, "free them all!" Thor's hand had tightened around Mjolnir so hard that the hammer itself had plunged through and splintered a mahogany table. Sam's hands were covering his mouth, and Tony looked vaguely green. Natasha's jaw was trembling, and Clint's face was set in steel, eyes alight with hatred.

Steve was a whole other level, looking like he wanted to vault over the gate and carry Bucky out of there, burning the whole world down if it meant he could keep him safe.

"Mr Barnes," the judge said, looking unnerved and sickened, "are these other soldiers still alive?"

Bucky coughed and wiped his eyes with the back of his flesh hand. "I don't know. I think they might be. Last time I saw them they were still in cryo and I was being sent out to....well. You all know."

Thirty minutes later, and Bucky walked out of the courtroom hand in hand with Steve, the entire world clamouring for Hydra's blood and for the last assets to be freed.

 

 


End file.
